Montana Produce Plan A&B Summary (Per Part A) Montana Department of Agriculture (MDA) will create produce implementation working group and provide training to producers. MDA will implement the FSMA laws into state law. MDA will assure staff is properly trained and then provide education opportunities to allow for full FSMA produce compliance by all growers. (Per Part B)MDA will make sure that all inspection staff are ready and able to perform FSMA produce inspections by year two and will conduct all needed inspections from project years 2-5.